pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Felinoel/Archive 01
Welcome : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 18:56, May 18, 2012 Re:Why I deleted it because, in the past, basically everyone who asked that on a page, blog or forum was looking to cause trouble, i.e. a troll. I don't recall anyone asking that question that wasn't looking to cause trouble. 19:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Curse forum Hi, I undid your recent "contribution" to the Curse forum. As it's fairly obvious at this point in the forum that you are simply trying to start an argument. I'm sure I speak of behalf of the Pokémon Wiki community when I say "please refrain from any form of hostile interaction – implication or not." Thanks for your time. — Wattz2000 13:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :... I am most definitely not trying to start an argument, I am trying to make sure you guys know what you are doing. There was certainly no hostile interaction even slightly implied. He said that Jazz wasn't ignoring my points that she was instead only ignoring my points. That is what he said and you can go look for yourself. 13:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::He never said that Jazzi was ignoring your comments. He was simply trying to calm the conversation by saying that she didn't want to argue over a decisions that has already been made. As Chaos said on the forum, we have past the point of discussing whether we want to move or not, and now we are using the forum to simply discuss any final changes before the community's departure. I understand you may want us to stay, but as I just said, we've already made the preparations to leave. — Wattz2000 14:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I wasn't even arguing, I was asking why move at all. 14:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) "Unusual" While you may think this is "unusual", the only unusual thing is the fact that you find it necessary to comment on something that was resolved about five days ago. Or the fact you find the desire to but question what the purpose of this wiki is. (Which, if you need a refresher on what you said, is "Hey umm... what is this? Isn't there Bulbapedia?") I really don't see how you have the right to claim anything this wiki does as unusual since you don't actually edit here. TL;DR: Don't comment on something that is resolved and don't claim thing to be unusual when you don't even know the ins and outs of this wiki. Thanks! – EnemyPeacemaker 20:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I get emails when something gets edited. Just because something is resolved does not mean that a side comment cannot be made. Check the date on that. 20:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Then unfollow the page. It's not your talk page anyways. And when something is resolved, I'd prefer "side comments" not be made, as it opens things back up for discussion. And if you get emailed when his page gets edited, then you need to stop following his page. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Why? :::The issue is resolved there is nothing to open back up. :::... why? 01:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Besides, there was nothing for me to edit, once I got here and started following all the pages you guys left. 13:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC) .... Okay So I hate to have to do this, But if you don't unfollow Wattz's talk page, and stop comment on his talk page when the conversation doesn't involve you. I'm going to have to ban you. Your next offense is a ban for 2 weeks. :So... I am not allowed to join in on random shooting the breeze conversations that have not yet ended either? That seems unusually strict and unfair..? 17:06, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :If it's not on you're talk page, a general discussion or a talk page for article, don't message it or leave talk messages. And Unusually strict and unfair, makes my point, one week is usually to little for most people, yet two weeks will hurt a person who likes the wiki. ::The time wasn't what was unusually strict and unfair, the limitations to where one is allowed to post. Or... is it only me that this applies to? 18:56, April 5, 2013 (UTC) You can't ban someone for that, Slaying. It's unjust. – EnemyPeacemaker 18:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC) What? Whatchutalkinbout? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 03:25, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh that. We got a fuly detailed plot of the episode that is written differeny than that of Bulbapedia so we didn't need the synopsis anymore. That's all, besides, this was an article I wrote anyway. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: ‎Green Poké Ball: it is not a type of pokeball with special features, just a painted one Well the GS ball had a special feature, its logo on it. It also had a large part to play in a movie making it important. The green ball is just a random pokeball which appeared once in a very brief moment. 18:57, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Its much more notable than a normal painted ball which served no purpose. 19:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::It has a purpose, how else would we categorise lists. 19:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC) My talk page DO NOT Edit other people's messages, You have NO permission to do such a thing. :Oh sorry, I just saw a minor typo that I thought you would like removed and I didn't want to call attention to it. I've replaced the r in the word, "throughts" then. 20:00, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Italics removal Yes they should be removed in that case. 19:07, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :I myself am actually in the process of writing the MoS for this wiki. Its been a very long process which I have been working on for the past two months but it is nearly finished. I hope that by the end of this month it can be up for everyone to read. But if you want some guidelines on how to write articles then: Bulbasaur is a good Pokémon page example, Ash is a good character page example, Ash's Pikachu is a good character pokémon example, XY001 is a good example of the format we use on episode pages. If you would like anymore examples just shoot me another message. 19:23, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Evo template :::::I'm trying to design an evolution template so that evolution can be listed as a clear image but am trying to not design it like they do at Bulbapedia to prevent issues but am running into some trouble with that... there are some things that likely can't be changed like say using a rare candy for the image of what leveling up evolves a pokemon to or stuff like that, but I can base the design off of the PokéBox template and I can even include tabbers for something... lol idk what though, maybe like for pokemon with cases like Gallade where it is a member of a split evolution line but Gallade itself only has one evo line, the tabber could allow the viewer to see the entire evo line family. Maybe... :::::Thoughts? 16:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Well build it, and then show it to me, I'll decide whether or not we'll implement it after I discuss with Jade. :I was more asking what you thought it could include. :I can build a mock-up showing how it would look in use really easily but building a useable template for this sort of thing would take a bit of time. So since you are unsure of whether or not you would have it used I will just build the mock-up first and then figure out the code for the useable template later. 16:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Taking the PokeBox template apart I was able to throw together a general idea of what I had in mind, the coding is a bit messy but the general idea of what I had in mind is there. My main issue with what is there is that the spacing is uneven, the final version would have even spacing I just didn't bother making it even for now, I could probably just throw in a percentage width for all of the spots and that would clean it up but meh... :: 17:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Lemme take a look at it real quick and see what I can do with it. it looks good sofar. ::: ::::Yeah I just threw it together quickly to show a general idea, also I used the luxury ball to denote happiness because I looked and Bulbapedia uses the bell... >.>; 17:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Updated it again, used an old ball for the egg because there was no egg sprite image yet that didn't have massive empty surroundings lol. 23:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Hmmm. Well it seems to look good, but I'll have to talk to Jade about that, maybe make a message to her asking about that specific feature and I'll talk to her about it afterwords? Re Valerie Nice but if it were me I would prefer hot-pink. That reminds me... Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:19, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I was talking about Valerie's template. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:27, October 14, 2013 (UTC) That's okay. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:10, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Evolution line template Wow this looks really good. looks like it is the best we are going to get. We could put the level of the Pokémon when it evolves under the respective Pokémon (so under the type bordered box, make another box similar to it stating the level. So the level Pichu is at the evolve into Pikachu should be put under Pikachu and etc etc. 16:16, October 15, 2013 (UTC) }}}}}}; background- color:# }}}}}}; font-size:8pt; " cellspacing="1" cellpadding="0" That is what you used to make the little box where the Pokémon type goes. I was thinking that we could use that same coding (and leave it inside the main template unlike on the outside like the newest version), put it under the type box and put in the levels for evolution.}} Re 3.3Million views over the past six days and today so-far. FOB is a way to entice people/user's to join the wiki or to become slightly more active... >.< Sorry, uhm why do you need me to edit Jazzi's talk page? and I have no idea, wikia staff thought it would be a good idea. The FOB thing Festival of battles, its a way for pokémon to be battled against eachother via votes, and then its a major elimination game. My talk page I was the one to protect my talk page because I had a lot going on at the time and had to take a major leave without getting any messages. – Jazzi (talk) 18:55, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh no worries, I wasn't really asking why I was just hoping that he could relay a message for me, but I have relayed that message to you on your new account. 19:06, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Did you know You'll have to contact an admin about that matter. Come to think of it, we should rewrite the whole section... Energy ''X'' 14:39, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Reply Found it. Took me some time, but I managed to clean up the trivia. Energy ''X'' 20:19, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Vandal? :::::Please don't edit an article that has the construction template in use. That template specifically states that it is in the middle of being edited and that others are asked not to edit while it is up. 20:27, October 21, 2013 (UTC) (Taken from Omega's talk page) Excuse me? Do you see me slapping ridiculous things around here such as T.U.R.B.O the Pokémon Movie 2, 3 or 4? I may have unintentionally made a vandal edit (I didn't pay attention to what that construction template meant until now), but don't you dare call me one. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 20:35, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't call you it I called the kind of edit it. For the record so did you just then on my talk page so we are agreeing as to what kind of edit it was and not you. 20:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC) dude!!!! WTF DONT DELETE THE FREAKING NEXT PREV TEMPLATE!!!!!!!!! damnit! >.< :Why not? I am only deleting the duplicates? 14:14, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Some Pokémon articles had an extra one at the top of the page, that is the one I am getting rid of. 14:15, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I just set up my tabs so I can delete the next hundred or so duplicates so please respond, having this many tabs open at once slows my computer. 14:19, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Right, well I can't keep these open so I will finish the ones I currently have open and then wait for your response from there. 14:26, October 22, 2013 (UTC) XY conundrum. :::::Taken from Winx's talk page :::::Re: There are no trainer sprites in XY, only character art which Mr. Sugimori won't divulge over the internet :::::Hmm true, this could be an issue, what do you propose be done? Wouldn't character art work just as well? But... that may get to be too big for those tiny boxes... 12:19, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Not if we resize the images to 60px like I did when I made those known ?????? Pokemon trainers things. BTW, yesterday I got the guide. and though incomplete due to it being released before Sugimori finished all official art there were full body pics of the main trainers. Even seperate ones of the four flare femms. The problem is Wikstrom and Drasna. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:58, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Well... they would have to be pretty clear images and maybe a .png even so that resizing it won't cause too much of a blur... but since it is being resized to thats mall I guess the inevitable blur won't be too noticeable. 15:03, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed Well Now official art of Ramos and Valerie All that's left is the rest. ::Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:42, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Those will come, in time. 16:43, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: fyi :::::Taken from Rain's talk page :::::Since in the Kalos PokéDex number 42 is marill, reclicanth, and purrloin, I updated the Template:PokéBox, is that ok? 15:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Actually... you know what would be better? A #switch function, that way only the specific type of Kalos PokéDex shows up and the other two types are ignored, one sec while I try to code that in... 15:09, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :What exactly are you doing with the pokébox template? Sorry for the Extra message Jade. ::I am trying to make it so that only the kind of dex of the Kalos region that the Pokémon is in will show up, I think I figured it out though one moment. 15:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Well... it is broke now? You want all three kinds to show at once? I guess I can revert it back to that then. 15:23, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Templates :::::Taken from Energy's talk page. :::::I normalized the Legendary, Starter, and Berry navigational templates, they looked all random and out of place before. Now they all share the same look and can be collapsed. Change if you want, I wasn't sure about the colors. 17:54, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::If you know of any other navigational templates that are still used let me know so I can normalize them too. 18:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :I can understand splitting up the berries by gen, but I think the starter and legendary nav templates would be too small if you split those up by gen. Wouldn't they? 18:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, you want a nav template for all the pokemon of each gen? I can do that. :Should it be all in one template (with each gen being collapsible of course) or would you think it better in separate nav templates? 18:09, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Why the change to purple in the header of the Legendary nav box? I made all the navboxes white to normalize them, should I make the header for berries and starters purple too? 18:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::EDIT: Now the berries is green. 18:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Why not all of it white for normality and cleanliness? =b 18:34, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Plus... it matches the logo this way. 19:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::So something like this then? 18:55, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Pokemon nav template :::::Taken from Rain's talk page :::::Energy X says he would like to see a Pokémon nav template and to see whether you think it should be all in one template (with each gen being collapsible of course) or would you think it better in separate nav templates 18:15, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Well the coding for the nav boxes are already set up in Template:Navbox and so referencing that code in a template for Pokémon is a lot easier to read and understand. See Template:BerryList for an example. 18:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :lol kay then. 18:31, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::So something like this then? 18:55, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Template Yeah, looks good. Now remains a question; should the sprites be used or their numbers listed in the PokéDex? Or both? Energy ''X'' 19:32, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think the number is really needed? Pictures Just change their names. >.< The Job I got a job for you, if you are interested. First, do you know how to categorise images? Energy ''X'' 21:50, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Just like categorizing any other kind of article so yeah? 21:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, the job is simple. One would need to categorise the Pokémon images. Basically, the image in the infobox (or any image that displays Pokémon) needs Category:Season X Pokémon (X is the number of the season), while the images of move are Category:Season X Pokémon moves. You can check in these categories for images I couldn't decide how to categorise them; practically any image that is not named DPxyz.jpg. However, you don't need to inspect new images I upload, as I will categorise them properly. Will you do this? Energy ''X'' 21:58, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm, categorizing 33,000 images would be quite the endeavor... maybe when I finish making these Pokémon nav boxes for each gen. 22:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, not 33 000. Just those that appear in the anime, for now. Energy ''X'' 22:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::I would still have to sort through the 33,000 to find the anime ones, right? 22:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Besides I still have this to figure out how to make work as well as cleaning up the dex numbers for all the Pokémon too. 13:36, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::In that case, I strongly advise you to finish any projects you have in mind before going on this one. Energy ''X'' 15:06, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Have I asked you about this yet? Jade wants the entire thing to be encased in that outer box but I can't get it to work, I tried coding it in the td style and I think it worked then but I couldn't get it to be clean... 15:12, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Images Leave it 042.png otherwise you have to change all the pages that its on. pokemon are numbered as they appear in the pokedex.... Evolution template I fixed your problem with the eve template. take a peak at it when you get the time. :THAT IS MADNESS! ...that that would solve the issue. lol ok so how does it look now? 16:13, October 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Then why does it show as dexkalos on every other page? Re:O: Hiiiii :3 --I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] 13:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :I don't edit here that much, just random articles and such haha :3. --I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] 13:28, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Evoltuion ...Really? You're agreeing with him? Set standards? I don't think there isn't anymore with the rise of noobs screwing everything up. This wiki is already ruined by the hordes of noobs and lack of competent editors and lack of admins, does this need to look anymore messed up and unorganized? It has a name, it should be kept that way and not give it a completely ridiculous placeholder name. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 16:01, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :I am not agreeing with him, I am explaining why he was saying what he was saying and then suggesting something else to do that works a lot better than what he wants to do, if anything I am doing the opposite of agreeing with him. 16:03, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I fixed the problem, see here for what I did, for some weird reason all of the Safari Zones were named wrong probably to stop conflicts in the name so I moved the location to the end and in parenthesis. 16:14, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Template It seems it is best to widen the template, then to combine the games into generations. Thus, the first line would be Red, Blue and Yellow, the second Gold, Silver, Crystal etc. Energy ''X'' 17:14, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :But the pokedex entry is different in Red and Yellow, I only combined Red and Blue because they are the only games that the pokedex entry is the same. 18:05, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, I could show you what I mean, if you give me permission to edit your sandbox. Energy ''X'' 18:13, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Wait... where is it in my sandbox? 18:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not a master of templates, but here is how it would (roughly) look like. The entry would be below (depending on the game entries) and it would be in the same line in the generation the games were released and would be wider. Energy ''X'' 18:45, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hmmm, that would be very crowded for certain gens that had like five or more games though? 19:35, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Have you decided about the final look of the navigation bar? It could use some clean-up. Energy ''X'' 18:03, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :I was just going by what Jade wanted, I've been considering removing the extra dots on the side and just doing a hard return for those places. What are you thoughts on changes? 18:06, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::And that is why it needs to widened to get them all in one row. Energy ''X'' 19:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Even the entire page's width would be too crowded for five games imo... :::::::Also, you must have missed my question about the genInav, you said you had some changes you would like to see in it? 19:56, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Hm, the tenplate could be separated in two parts: one for Gen I-III, and the other Gen IV-VI. ::::::::As for the navigation, you did a good job making it. The only things that should be changed are the episode seasons (best to shorten them to the main seasons: Original Series, Advanced Generation, Diamond and Pearl Series, Black and White Series and X & Y Series. Energy ''X'' 21:41, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::But the width is the issue not the length... /: :::::::::Ohhhhhhh ''that'' navigation. Yes that could be a better way to do it, sure. Also for that do you know the names of the main characters in the current season? :::::::::I thought you were talking about THIS navigation template lol, that was why I was confused. 00:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Mixed width with length... ouch. Anyway, the main characters are the oney sou wrote: Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. Is there anything else you wanted to ask? Energy ''X'' 06:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok then, updated both the series and characters 15:00, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Correction Yes. This is official XY model. Samueljoo (talk) 00:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Serebii, I'm put the XY models to place to Pokemon pages. Samueljoo (talk) 00:54, October 26, 2013 (UTC) The Nav Templates Um Feli, They seem to add categories in talk pages, http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rainbow_Shifter. --I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] 01:00, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed it. 02:35, October 26, 2013 (UTC) GymInfoBox Need Fairy color scheme. Hot pink. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:04, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :How is that? 14:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Perfect. :Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:05, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey! I really love that you have the creativity to make various signatures to use, but, there is a slight problem. Your signature that says "Let Me Tell You About Homestuck", while I understand the joke and reference, makes some text hard to read, as shown here. If you could alter that one so that it's easier to see the message when it's shown that'd be great! Thanks! ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 18:38, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :lol good that you took a picture, not many people realize that I have it set to randomly choose a signature. I can understand why there is the issue and I really only made that signature because of this video, hmm... for now I'll remove the signature from the generation list and will redesign it later. I had it at the lowest possible likelihood to generate too just in case it could cause issues. 02:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Vandal I am NOT a vandal I'm trying to help stop those idiots. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 05:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oh my mistake, you were adding delete banners on those pages, sorry. 05:23, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply Done Well I completed List of Pokemon.Anyother thing I can do for you.--Chimferno (talk) 16:32, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Kinda... you didn't update the Japanese name and the background for the types, you left them all grass and fighting colored. 18:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Mega Evolution :::::Hey if you want to make the GenIVNav, GenVNav, and GenVINav please go ahead and do so. 06:27, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :I will be. I'll probably either do it this weekend or sometime next week. 06:30, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I thank you for doing the long task of adding that navbox, but if you could avoid the Mega Evolutions past Manectric that would be greatly appreciated :) 06:35, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :You mean adding the Mega Evolutions to the navboxes? Because since they aren't actually new pokemon, just a different form of that pokemon (like Shaymin's Sky Forme) idk if we should include them in the gen VI navbox... 06:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Forget I said anything. I assume you're using a bot, so nevermind. 06:39, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::lol no I just have a ton of tabs open at once and edit them all and it seems like a bot, but what were you asking about the Mega Evolutions? 06:42, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, I was asking for you to avoid adding the template to the Pokemon with Mega Evolutions, but it shouldn't mess with what I'm doing so continue on :) 06:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ohhhh lol I see... I'm done now though. 06:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Colors... :::::I dunno about these colors, they kind of make it hard to see... 08:16, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ...to match the version colors. Must you be against almost everything I do? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 08:18, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :I assure you that as I said I am against it because it is hard to see, not because you did it. 08:25, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I never said you're against me personally, I'm saying you're against some of the things I do/recommend. Fine, I'll change them to less "eye irritating" lighter colors. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 08:29, November 16, 2013 (UTC) GenVInav Since you were the one who did the navbox for Gen III, just wanted to let you know that Template:GenVInav is done :) 05:49, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :lol cool, I'll go and add the navbox to the gen IV pokemon after work tomorrow if I have time after this DnD session... lol maybe the day after tomorrow. 07:31, November 19, 2013 (UTC)